


Wade Has An Announcement

by anneryn7



Series: My Spideypool Romance [11]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Announcements, Boys In Love, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: "Hi, everyone! It's Wade here! Anneryn just wanted to let you know that this series will be continuing on in a new series called 'A Boyband Kind of Love!'"
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: My Spideypool Romance [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wade Has An Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, OR ANY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS.

"Hi, everyone! It's Wade here! Anneryn just wanted to let you know that this series will be continuing on in a new series called 'A Boyband Kind of Love!' So, instead of bonus shots, you will get a whole new series about me and my Baby Boy." Wade looks at the camera and wiggles his eyebrows, before delivering the rest of his message.

"Be sure to subscribe to the author, so you don't miss any hilarious goodness about me and my hot little Petey-Pie. I mean... he's not really *little,* if you know what I mean." Wade winked and the author face-palmed.

"Why did I trust him to do this and keep it PG?" She wondered. Deadpool just shrugged.

"Beats me, but I'm adorable and everyone loves me." Wade puckers up and blows a kiss to his imaginary audience.

"Next time, I'll just Peter." The author resolves, before walking off.

"Next time?! Hey!" Deadpool scrambles behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all! I know I said that I would post bonus shots, but I figured this would be more fun! Stay tuned! Next installment should be up within the week!
> 
> Xo,  
> Anneryn


End file.
